Tutsthorne
by Tutsmonos
Summary: This is a love story of two shipped players of EpiX


A cold day, In a weird place.. I'm able to open my eyes and in the blur I see people.. These thing's, running, trying to stay alive and leaving me behind. I manage to get to my knees, then one foot, than the other. I'm able to stand up and i look around me, I see a long, red object. I kneel down to grab it, a crowbar. I grab it, also beside it, a small bag with the handle of a drill showing. I wonder if it would ever be useful, i decide to grab it just incase it'll be necessary. I stumble forward, where the others were running. I run, grab ahold of a gate, take a right and begin to run. Gas beings to fume from the ground from the ground. I fall.. gasping.. breathless. Before me, sitting there, A strange figure. I hear a murmur "You made it." I look up at the face of a human. Someone like me, A woman. "Are you just going to stare? I asked for your name" I look around, clueless, and then remember who i am. "Tuts". She reaches her hands out, lifts both of us to our feet. She turns and i see she has a bag too. With the same exact handle from the drill. We begin to walk, she reminds me of who I am. I was once like the other runners, whom were far far ahead. We walk through a tunnel of flames, cold, only turned on for the mass of the runners. We begin running and escaping from the beginning, where we came from. We get to a car.. we sit against the front of it. Resting, we talk about what happened to me before what i remember. I look at her as she opens a translucent menu.. some sort of menu.. like a console. With commands and names, i can't exactly read them. I ask her what it is, "It's my ulx menu, you've got one, but not everyone has one" I learn of what it is and we thing its ready to proceed to the end. We get over the car and are about to run. I grab her hand passionately and she turns with her hair flowing with her. "What, Tut?". I look her in the eyes, "You know my name.. what is yours?" She smirks, looks at me. "Sasha.. Thorne, Call me Shushu." She turns and beings onward. I follow, leaping over electrocuted water, fences, fire. We get to a door, not like any other door. Its a frame, but not a wall to stop us going through. Like embers, falling. She calls it a portal, to the other dimension of this run. Above, a sign reads "Authorized personnel only" She smiles "you're the only one to care about this, but anyway" Behind her, walks around a old man with a red shirt. "This is Alex" He smiles and looks at his console. He looks up at me, you're okay now. "thanks man" And i reach out to shake his hand and he's gone. I'm shocked and stumble backwards into the portal. I fall to my back in a dark room. The sounds of buzz surrounds me. I turn and Sasha is maneuvering around lasers and climbs onto a protrusion from the wall. She looks at me with a leg hanging down, no worries, and waves me over. I try to get to her and am sent to the ground, breathe taken from me, sasha falls to the floor in horror. "TUTS!" She believes im dead.. I look up at her, Sick. She falls to her knees, thinking she had lost someone else like her, the only other one that wasn't hours ahead. She grabs my hand and we're gone. A different place. On a circle, platform. Moving, im held in her arms, she's helping me. She is my hero. She picks me up and we step onto a stable platform. She holds me and pulls me close. I feel a tear run down her face and falls to my cheek. I look up at her "Let's finish this". She gets me to my feet. We being to leep across pillars and i get to the end.. Finally, the end. I turn and see a man.. redshirt again. It's Alex. Sasha doesn't see him, she leaps to the last platform and he runs and grabs her, She hits the ground, lifeless.. Alex turns and smirks as he lands on the platform she was leaping form before her death. He smirks at me and prepares to jump after me. I pull out my console and he's frozen. Midair, Only his eyes can move to watch me walk closer to him. I stand face to face with the man that killed my love, the reason I was alive. I grab ahold of his necks, he becomes moveable. I push him, with the strength of the love i had for my Sasha. He lands. Many pieces, the lazors ripped him apart. I look down at my console, he's gone. Nothing.. Gone. Banned. I walk onto the last pillar, kneel down to my love. Close her eyes, and quickly lay beside her. We're left there, lying motionless. For eternity. Sasha is love, Sasha is life.


End file.
